Conventionally, encapsulation of electronic parts such as semiconductor element, capacitor and resistive element disposed on a package substrate has been performed, for example, by transfer molding with a powdered epoxy resin composition or by potting, dispensing or printing with a liquid epoxy resin composition, a silicone resin or the like. Also, in recent years, sheet molding using a resin composition sheet has been also proposed as a more inexpensive and simpler encapsulation method (see, Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Patent Document 1: IP-A-2004-327623
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-17979
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2006-19714